


Returning Potter to Sender

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Confused Hermione Granger, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drunk Harry, Early Mornings, M/M, Sassy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: The time Hermione was beyond confused, Draco did the right thing and Harry got in an argument with a plant.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Returning Potter to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Aug 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “Return”  
> Word count: 248
> 
> A big thank you to EvAEleanor for Betaing

Rubbing her eyes Hermione stumbled down the stairs, the hallway clock declaring it was 4 am. Sighing she opened the front door ready to yell at the hooligan that woke her, but she froze when she saw Malfoy, his arm raised ready to knock again.

“Good Morning Mrs Weasley,” Malfoy finally said breaking the silence, his voice oddly awake for the time of day. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione slowly questioned 

“I would like to return this to sender,” he commented, pointing to the collapsed Harry on the ground laughing at a plant.

“What happened to him?!” 

“Don’t blame me. I found him like that, alone in a nightclub,” Malfoy shrugged. “I don’t deal with drunk people. So enjoy,” he declared  apparating away. 

Leaving a confused Hermione to stare at the empty space. Wasn’t bringing him here dealing with him? Maybe her tired brain was seeing things, after all, she hadn’t seen Malfoy in years.

“Well, you’re a plant, so you can’t say that way,” Harry declared standing up and staggering. Hermione grabbed his arms steading him.

“I thought you were going drinking with Seamus?” she questioned. 

“I am,” Harry stated looking around, then getting confused. “Huh. Where’d the bar go?” He slurred. 

“Ignore that, was that Malfoy—”

“Draco,” Harry interrupted. “Draco now, he agreed to be my new best friend, so it’s Draco now.” Harry nodded. 

Hermione bit her tongue. She had a lot of questions, and something told her a hungover Harry would be more willing to answer them.


End file.
